vinthers_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyosha Torosian
Alyosha Torosian, born 30th October 1983, is a former matchmaker and the protagonist of the Auxiliatrix. Background Alyosha Torosian, the oldest son of Kaia and Gavriil Torosian, born in the Auxiliary ring near the Bazylian wall, making him a slightly higher ranked Auxiliatrix. Like every other child, he was taken away from his family in a early age to study. However at the age of thirty he had failed the selective test - leaving him to become a matchmaker. In 2017, he matched with Eireen, marrying her by a traditional Bazylian wedding. Relations Kazimir Sewick Alyosha has never been much keen on Kazimir's constant childish behaviour. However, although he has spoken about changing his locks to avoid him coming, showing resistance to following Kazimir in his plans, he still hasn't changed his locks. He even went that far to make Kazimir the god father of his three children. Eireen Torosian Although he wasn't much for marrying Eireen who was both younger than him and a higher rank than him, he embraced the match and married her. Their relationship started rocky and ended up with them falling in love. Arastoo the Younger Brennan Their relationship didn't start very well, as Arastoo disliked Alyosha for being matched with his sister - threatening him in attempts to make him act like a "good" husband, in fear that Alyosha would be one of those men whom would beat their wives. Later in the book, Arastoo and Alyosha's relationship has changed to a more positive one, as Arastoo begins using pet names instead when referring to him. Mrs Caranci (née Zabat) Their relationship seems to be very close, as Alyosha warned Zabat to leave the building when a bomb was to be planted. He later express concern towards Mrs Zabat when Besin approaches her. His concern for her, is also reflected in his reaction to hearing Besin - and hers marriage. Personality Alyosha is a quite, shy and introvert man who tries to stay away from trouble and conflict, although he constantly ends up in them thanks to Kazimir. He is very keen on following laws and laws causing him to hate the fact that he is pulled into bombing his own work place and that Kazimir bombed the tall Bazylian towers. He is seen trying to resist being pulled along to the "park" by Kazimir, knowing what he tries to do to him. Showing him as a guy who is resistance to attempts to make him do immoral stuff against his loved ones, however he always end up forced to do it by Kazimir. Physical description Alyosha is a tall slender person, with chocolate brown eyes, white skin and black-curly hair. He is 177 cm tall and weights 73 kg, hates the fact that he has to look up on Kazimir when they argue. Before the revolution, he appeared with his iron mask and military uniform whenever he went outside his home, except the time when he went on a date with Eireen. After the revolution, he changes to a more casual style. His mask is placed on display in the hallway. Trivia His nickname Alfio, comes from Italian meaning white. His father gave him the name, due to Alyosha's pale skin that he inherited from his mother. Alyosha is a diminutive of Aleksey a Russian form of the Greek name Alexis, meaning "helper" or "defender". His surname Torosian hints that he has Armenian ancestors. Category:Characters from the Auxiliatrix Category:The Auxiliatrix Category:Revolutionists Category:Auxiliary